


Jim

by naasad



Series: Originally Posted on FFN [28]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Canon-typical swearing, Gen, Trope Deconstruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: "Where did you learn to fight like that?"





	Jim

"Yield." Vanessa stuck her foot right between Palomo's shoulders.

"Whoa!" Tucker exclaimed. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"I had a brother in the UNSC," Vanessa said, dusting off her hands. "My older brother, but to be honest, it never felt that way. He was so... carefree, I guess, and I was always looking out for him. He got into a ton of trouble as a kid and I always had to come bail him out." She laughed sadly. "James Kimball. He had us calling him Jimball. He died a long time ago, there was no body."

"I'm sorry," Wash said.

Vanessa shook her head. "Don't be. I haven't thought about him in too long. Did you know he fancied himself a locksmith? Was always practicing with the neighbor's fence so he could sneak in and play with her dogs. He was absolutely horrible at it, though."

Wash laughed. "I had a friend like that. Carolina's boyfriend back during Project Freelancer. Agent York. I think his real name was-" He broke off, staring at Kimball in shock. "No. No fucking way. But you so look like him."

"What?" Vanessa demanded. "Do you think... you knew my brother?"

"Epsilon!" Wash shouted over the radio.

"Jesus!" The AI appeared almost instantly. "What do you want?"

"Show me Agent York's face."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Epsilon sighed and projected a picture of a one-eyed man.

Kimball bit her lip. "I-"

"Before the accident," Wash said.

"Fine," Church groaned, projecting a second picture alongside the first.

"Oh my god." Vanessa gingerly reached a hand up to trace the edges of the picture. "Jim." After a moment, she shook her head and drew back. "You said he dated Carolina?"

Wash stuttered a moment and nodded.

Vanessa threw her head back and laughed. "He never did have good survival instincts." She brought her hand up at the sensation of something wet on her face and wiped away the tears. "I can't believe it."

Epsilon glanced between the two of them and then blinked out for a moment. "I've copied all the photo and video files I have for Agent York to your HUD, General."

Vanessa nodded. "Thank you, Church." She reached out and touched Wash's elbow. "Thank you, Agent Washington."

Wash smiled. "If you ever want stories..."

Vanessa grinned and sat down, tucking her feet underneath herself. "Tell me."


End file.
